Revival
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Here is the following of the Mpreg fiction posted on DeviantArt on the couple ClumsyxBrainy. This is the story of Brainy, the son of Clumsy and the deceased Brainy. His nature naive, clumsy but intellectual allows him to be friends with all ... but one day Clumsy noticed that Brainy talking alone. While accelerating when his son told him the name of his friend: Hefty!


ClumsyxBrainy

_Inspired by this fiction : Guilty conscience_

**Revival**

* * *

Clumsy breathe as calmly as possible. The pain that filled his belly was unbearable! He still could not believe what happened to him. He was pregnant with Brainy! The most shocking is that he was dead 10 months ago, a month before Clumsy only discovered his pregnancy. But those who had a DNA test (the Miraguans) to see if this baby was a baby made by fertilization or by cloning were categorical: this baby's DNA was Clumsy and Brainy. It was therefore a descendant of the deceased Smurf. This was initially shocked Clumsy then it made him happy! Somehow, it enabled him to keep some Brainy alive. He lived thanks to him.

* * *

When Hefty killed Brainy by accident, Clumsy thought he had lost everything. Particularly when we suspected him of having committed this horror. It was not until the day of trial that Hefty confessed everything. The heart of Clumsy is filled with hatred for the man who had killed the Smurf who was his best friend and the love of his life. When he heard the strange accidental death of Hefty just after, he had no other feeling than rage and betrayal. The following week, he was depressed, he thought of suicide, to join Brainy ... but each time he felt that his lover was there and he prevented him from committing the irreparable. He made the dream where he saw himself with Brainy. He saw the accidental kiss that he had exchanged with Brainy when they were young, one that Brainy gave him after Clumsy has saved him of this gnome who wanted to make Brainy his slave; that they shared in secret when Clumsy was accused of conveying bad luck and finally that they share the night Brainy just had his new glasses after losing the old in the Monster of Darkness. Nine months ago, he had made a different one: Brainy had embraced him lovingly and they "smurfed" together.

A few days later, Clumsy had fallen ill. He looked in bad shape, he would eat more but he swallowed it did not remain long in its stomach. He had nausea, vomiting often and was often locked up at home, feeling nauseous or ailing. Worried, Papa Smurf had examined him but, finding nothing, they were among Miraguans (a fairy people with medical advances higher than the Smurfs) and the new had fallen: Clumsy would have a child! When DNA tests have revealed the identity of the father, all were shocked ... but Clumsy took it as a gift from heaven! As the Smurfs are not used to giving life, Miraguans have told Papa Smurf to prevent them just before delivery so that they can help. Clumsy had therefore brought the baby of Brainy for nine months ... until tonight.

* * *

Opening his eyes and out of his thoughts, Clumsy sees around him. He was in the mushroom of Papa Smurf and Gutsy and Doctor watch him. He had experienced pain earlier in the evening and he had recently lost waters. Breathing quietly, he tried to melt down the pain and keep his child in him. Papa Smurf was worried. He had sent a message to Miraguans three days ago to tell them that D-Day was at hand ... and they were not there yet! Most disturbing is that the baby of Clumsy has obviously chosen this night to be born. Throwing a quick glance at his littles Smurfs, he sees Clumsy trying to keep a proper breathing and groan pain. The delivery had begun long before now. All he knew was that everything was fine as Clumsy does not scream in pain. This last feels the contractions closer together and the baby begins to push hard. He wanted get out!

A stronger contraction than other strikes and this time, Clumsy could not restrain a groan of pain. Another more violent beginning to make him cry. The third most violent forces him to close his eyes so strong that his tears flowed down his cheek. Seeing his little brother in that state of pain, Gutsy gets up and rushes to Papa Smurf.

"Papa Smurf! We can not smurf like that! Look at him! I know, Gutsy! But we must wait for the Miraguans! Themselves alone can help Clumsy.

They will not arrive in time! He will smurfed if we do smurfed nothing!

Be more polite, Gutsy!

I would be polite when that baby is finally here and Clumsy is away from the danger of death he smurfed very closely! You will not let him die!

No, Gutsy! The Miraguans will come ...

**TOO LATE!** He will be already dead when they arrive! We must smurf something! It's not enough to have had two dead 10 months ago? You want a coffin more?

**GUTSY!** "Screams Papa Smurf.

The Smurf kilted looks his mentor, tears in his eyes for mentioning the death of his two brothers and friends, and used his fists. Papa Smurf sees the fear in his eyes. He watches his little Smurf pregnant that seems to suffer horribly and Doctor tries to calm him down and helps keep the rhythm of breathing. Sighing, he says:

"Let's wait a little! After, we will try to help Clumsy! Okay? "

Gutsy sniffs and nods. Drying his tears so as not afraid his brother that was giving birth, he joined him and sponge the sweat bead on his forehead. Clumsy looks and breathes calmly as possible but the baby push with unprecedented violence. Suddenly, a contraction hit him with such violence that he has the impression is cut in half and he is unable to hold a howl:

"**AHHHH! PAPA SMURF!** "

This cry is what Papa Smurf feared. There he can not wait. Doctor and Gutsy try to calm Clumsy but this last cries in pain and gasping, trying in vain to soothe the pain. Groaning, crying and breathing rapidly, Clumsy feels his baby continued to push to get out but he does everything to prevent that. He knows he will need the help of Miraguans to give birth but as they were not there, he had to keep this baby in him. Papa Smurf wrings his hands for concern. Gutsy looks Papa Smurf, look distraught. The mentor of the Smurfs sees he has no choice. The baby should be born as soon as possible or they will dead both! He left his post at the window and joined his pregant son. He strokes his forehead and said:

"We can not wait more. "

Clumsy looks at him before screaming, grinding his teeth as another contraction:

"**AHHHH!** "

Papa Smurf looks the belly of Clumsy where he knew he was a Smurfling and saw he convulsed.

"Gutsy, says me how much time passes until the next contraction."

The Scottish Smurf nods and grimaces like Clumsy taking on his hand became tighter. Doctor wipes the forehead of his friend and helps keep the rhythm while Papa Smurf prepares everything he needs to help his little Smurf. Taking a book, he notices an unknown book. He grabs it and reads to him:_'' How to give life?''_ By Brainy. He freezes and opens the book. Indeed, there is everything needed to assist in childbirth. Why had he not noticed this book earlier? Suddenly he remembers that Brainy was convalescing at Homnibus few years ago after catching a highly contagious disease that only knew Homnibus care. He returned with a book and gave it to Papa Smurf, saying,

"I know that you will serve it one day! "

Thinking it was a collection of citation as usual, Papa Smurf had put the book without reading it. With tears in his eyes, he hug the book against his heart and whispering:

"You were right, Brainy ... your book will serve me today ... you'll save the lives of Clumsy and his baby ... thanks to you, they will live ..."

The open book in front of him, Papa Smurf quickly gathers all that is written in the list of things to have during childbirth. Once he had everything he approaches Clumsy and quickly reads the first pages of the book. He ended by saying:

"Clumsy, I need to check your expansion."

Clumsy simply closes his eyes and leans his head back, shaking his head to give his consent to his mentor. It hurt too much! It had to end soon!

"It's a little uncomfortable. "

Again, Clumsy nods and Papa Smurf felt Clumsy was tense as he gets closer to its opening. With a slight push, he observes the natural expansion of the single pass that the baby could borrow. Clumsy gasps of pain that invades. Uncomfortable? It was really very painful! He shakes hands with Gutsy and the Scottish grunts in pain. The other Smurfs heard Papa Smurf gasping at the end of the bed.

"Great Smurf! Clumsy, you are fully dilated! "

The pregnant Smurf opens his mouth to answer, but gasped as another contraction hit him.

"It's two minutes, Papa Smurf! " Gutsy reported after watching the hourglass.

Papa Smurf nods. Clumsy is a nod to discuss with Gutsy, but he suddenly said:

"Oh! Papa Smurf ... here is another! **AHHHHHH!** "

He yelled louder than anytime before. Papa Smurf returns to verify the output of the baby. He could see what looked like a bubble out of the body of his little Smurf.

"Great Smurf! I see that the head starts coming out! Doctor, help him to take deep breaths! Gutsy, prepares hot water to clean the baby! Clumsy, I want you to push as hard as you can! It's almost over! "

Clumsy takes a deep breath and push as hard as he makes his frail little body. Papa Smurf looks down the baby's head slowly to the outside world. After the contraction has ended, only half of the head was out. Clumsy breathes as if he had just done a marathon and cries of pain. He felt weak ... as if this baby was going to kill him! No! This baby could not do that to him! He had been conceived with Clumsy's love for Brainy. It's all he still had the love of his life. No! He was weak, but it was not the birth that caused it! No! Impossible! He love Brainy too much to believe that! Papa Smurf break his thoughts by saying:

"Okay, Clumsy! That's perfect. I want you to do the same thing to the next contraction.

It's too hard ... cries the young Smurf.

Sometimes things must get worse before they can get better, my little Smurf. Everything will be over soon but keep breathing.

It hurts ... It hurts too much ...

Do not think about that, Clumsy! Think you will soon see your baby! "

Clumsy nods stupidly as the sweat runs down his face. His eyes are closed and he follows that breathing Doctor tells him. Papa Smurf, seeing that Clumsy beginning to be weak after spending hours waiting for the Miraguans, flipped through the book of Brainy looking for a way to speed things up a bit. After a few seconds of research, he found that can help. He pushes a finger between the baby's head and the opening of Clumsy, and slowly made the rounds. Sensing this, the young at Smurf hat too big for him request, taken aback:

"What ... what are you doing?

I stretch your opening. This will allow the baby's head to get out more easily. "

Papa Smurf tense opening slowly so as not to create more pain as it is written in the book. Soon the finger was removed and it seems to be just before a sudden contraction. Clumsy is very strong hand Gutsy and place the other hand on his belly.

"Okay, Clumsy! Push! "

Taking a deep breath, Clumsy blocks the air in his lungs and pushes moaning. Slowly the baby's head has moved and is released with a small "pop". Clumsy lets out a deep sigh of relief to the pressure loss. The tears running down his face at a time of pain during childbirth and happiness that his child was almost there.

"Okay, Clumsy ! You do a great job so far, but you must still pass the shoulders. And after that, you can finally take him. "

Clumsy smiles and nods, because contraction came. But the pain is worse suddenly for no apparent reason. Pain is such that Clumsy stops pushing. He shakes his head in all directions. Papa Smurf said suddenly:

"Push, Clumsy! You must continue to push if you want it to end!

But it's so hard ...! it hurts ... ! This is atrocious ... Take it out of me! ...

It is almost here, Clumsy! Push as hard as you can! "

Taking a new inspiration, Clumsy pushes crying.

"Keeps pushing, Clumsy. You are smurfastic, and it's almost good!

This is ... Ahhhh ... far too long ... Clumsy crying continuing to push.

Some pregnancy take longer than others based on the book, but it's worth it, does not it?

Yes ... Yes, I guess ... Yes, it's worth it ... it will allow Brainy ... to live in our baby ...

It's almost smurf, you just keep pushing. Another effort. Push, Clumsy!

**Ahhhh!** "

Pushing with all his might, he delivered the baby's shoulders and slid his body in the hands of Papa Smurf. Tears of joy streaming down his face as his child, the baby of Brainy, cried for the first time. Papa Smurf collects the baby in a towel and pulled the screaming little life beside him. Wiping the baby crying, he felt a funny feeling. The same as he felt when brought Brainy for the first time. Once the infant completely clean, he confided to his mother saying, with tears in their eyes:

"Congratulations, my little Clumsy. It's a little Smurf in perfect health. "

Weeping with joy, Clumsy takes his child in his arms. Once against the chest of the Smurf who has worn for nine months, the baby Smurf calms. Tears in his eyes, Clumsy observes with emotion this baby who is both his own and that of his beloved and deceased Brainy. This baby had a round face, a snub nose and small "freckles". He was his copy! The true copy of his dear friend, his love, the father of his child, Brainy. He was so small, so fragile and yet so similar to the strong character Smurf who his father. Crying with happiness, Clumsy tenderly kisses him on the forehead. He is here in his arms, living, breathing, ready for live! Brainy Smurf lives in that baby. Tenderly, Clumsy rocks him and whispers, his voice filled with emotion:

"My little ... My little one ... my baby ...

Congratulations, Clumsy. "Gutsy says with tears of joy. Gently, he stroked the baby's cheek and says:

"I'm sure Brainy would have been proud of you ... and him ..."

Clumsy looks up to watch him and smiled.

"Thank you ... thank you for everything... all of you ...

I never let one of my little Smurfs! Papa Smurf smiles.

It is my duty as a doctor! Doctor answers.

I promised never to leave my friends in trouble! Whether because he was smurfed by Gargamel, or because he has to give birth to a baby! Gutsy says.

We just have to wait for Blue Moon to find out his first word and can name. "Papa Smurf said, stroking the baby's head still bare.

Doctor carefully placed a hat on the baby and this last opens his eyes. They are silver-gray ... like those of his father. Clumsy suddenly noticed something.

"Papa Smurf! The baby looks just as Brainy when he was over his glasses! "

Intrigued, Papa Smurf took the infant and places his finger before the eyes of the little. This last tries to catch it ... in vain. Papa Smurf makes the baby to Clumsy and said:

"I'm back! "

Cradling his baby, Clumsy hope this is not too serious. A few minutes later, Papa Smurf is back with a little box. He opens it and pulls out ... a tiny pair of glasses! He glides over the face of the newborn. This looks all around him and, finally seeing his maternal face properly, he babbles and gently caress the face of Clumsy. With these glasses, the resemblance with Brainy is even more striking! Clumsy looks up at Papa Smurf.

"These are the first Brainy's glasses. He always kept as a souvenir! "

On hearing this, Clumsy crying and kissing his baby. He rocks him gently. The baby starts to yawn and fall asleep in the arms of his only parent.

"No need to wait for the next blue moon, Papa Smurf! I know how he will be called. He will be called ... Brainy! "


End file.
